


Bat cage

by Jesterkitty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batjokes, Dark Theme, Don't Like Don't Read, Gunplay, Hardcore, M/M, Male Slash, Not a Love Story, One-Sided Relationship, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom batman, joker isn't nice, top joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: Batman is captured by the Joker.But what will the clown prince of crime do with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first batjokes fanfiction. And first fic in english,  
> so there might be a lot of grammar mistakes ( just a forewarning :-) )  
> I wrote this for a friend. She wanted a top!joker and bottom!batman fic.
> 
> Don`t read this if you don`t like: 1.malexmale actions  
> 2.rape/non con elements

**2:30 am**

**unknown location**

 

 

When Batman awoke, he felt very dizzy. He couldn`t tell how long he must have been unconscios. Hours? Maybe days? He didn`t know. He tried to remember what had happened.

He only knew, that he had chased the Joker. But then everything went black. The bastard must have led him into a trap.

The Dark Knight looked around and realized, that he was in some kind of a prison cell. The walls weren`t the ordinary grey and cold ones. Instead they were in a bright purple colour with clown pattern on them. The room looked more like a children`s room than a prison cell.

The clown had brought him here. That was for sure. But why? Everything was possible by this maniac. And Batman didn’t waste time to figure it out.

He moved but noticed that he couldn`t. He was cuffed in chains to the wall behind him.

 And his belt was gone. As well as his bat-armor. He only wore his skin-tight batsuit.

Damned!, Batman cursed.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind the door. And then a tall and very pale person in a purple trench coat entered the room. A person, who the bat knew very well. Even if he wished he wouldn`t.

The Joker.

The man who had fallen into a chemical tank, because he couldn`t safed him. The green chemical had turned this man into the clown prince of crime. That was the reason why his hair was green and his skin was snow white now. But the worse of all was the clown`s mouth, which was formed into a steady gruesome grin.

Batman still didn`t know, who the Joker was, before he had turned.

The white man wore a sinister smile on his red lips and his toxin green eyes sparkled with madness and desire for the Dark Knight.

Like a hunter to the prey he watched Batman in silence.

The Dark Knight starred back at him with anger and hate in his ocean blue eyes. By all the things the clown had done, he was more a monster than a man to him. There was a deafening silence in the cell.

Finally Batman broke the silence.

**“ Joker! What do you want?! Do you want to kill me or to unmasked me?!”**

The clown coulnd`t hold back to roared with laughter in response. Tears of joy streamed down his bony face and smeared his make up.

Batman looked at him with dark starring eyes.

After good two minutes, the mad man composed himself. He wiped some remainig tears away.

“Oh sorry Batsy! I just can`t believe, that you really think, that I would just kill you. Or unmasked you, what`s even more pathetic by the way!”

The crusader could feel anger builting up inside him.

 **“Then why have you brought me here?!”** , he barked.

Joker grinned like the chesire cat.

“To have a little private time with you of course!”

The bat looked at him in disbelief.

“ To do what?!”, he asked annoyed.

Joker`s grin stretched to the limit.

“Let me explain. I love our usual `dances` you know. But it got **booooring**! So I would like to bring our relationship to the next level!”

He lifted his arms in the air like a real show-master.

“ You`re just talking nonsense Joker!”, Batman growled.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders.

“Then I have to show you what I mean! You cute flying rodent!”

With a very quick move, he pulled out a syringe under his coat.

Batmans eyes widened. Before he could react, Joker had injected him with a green fluid.

 **“What the hell have you done, clown?!”,** the knight snarled.

“ Oh you mean this?”, he showed him the syringe. “ This is just a new little work of mine.

You`ll feel...slightly immovable,” he gackled amused.

“You coward!!!”, Batman barked.

The Joker held his hand to his heart, pretending he was hurt.

“Ouch! Don`t be so mean to me, Batsy!”, he laughed.

Batman felt panic rose in his chest and his heart beat like thunder. He really couldn`t move his arms and legs anymore. This wasn`t good! This wasn`t good at all!

The Joker approached him with a lustful gaze.

And finally Batman understood, what the clown prince wanted from him.

He tried to move away. But his attempts were in vain.

Batman cringed when the Joker caressed his cheek.

 **“ Don`t you dare touch me, clown!!!”,** he barked with rage.

The maniac only chuckled.

“ I think you aren`t in the position to make any commands, Baaaatsss!”

And without permission, he did the unthinkable. He crushed their lips together.

The world seemed frozen for the knight. He smelled the lavender perfume, smoke and blood on the clowns clothes. Never had he believed, the Joker could go this far.

Of course he knew, that the lunatic had a very strange obsession with him. But this was just to much. He was even to shocked to do something. He felt the wet tongue of the clown forcing its way deep inside his mouth.

It was really disgusting. The Joker on the other hand, enjoyed every second of this moment. He let out a deep moan while he was catching the bats tongue with his own.

The clown pressed his body very tight on the knight. And when Batman felt a hand on his most private areas, he yelped with surprise.

That was enough! With all his strenght, he rammed his forehead on the Jokers, forcing the lunatic to fell backwards painfully. But all the Joker did, was laughing,laughing and laughing.

The masked man spat to the side. He wanted nothing more than to get the taste of the Joker out of his mouth.

With hateful eyes he starred at the mad man. The Clown starred back without batting an eyelid.

“What kind of sick joke is this?”His face blushed with rage and shame.

Joker approached him again.

“Thats the funny thing...,” he smiled maliciously. “ There is no joke!!!”, he squealed with enthusiasm and madness.

Then he grabbed Batman on the waist and spread his legs apart, to sit between them.

Batman looked at him with pure terror.

“Joker, don`t!”, he warned.

Joker laid his index finger over the soft lips of the knight, silencing him.

“ Sshhh Batsy! I´ve wanted to do this for a long time. And now I`ll take what belongs to **meeee**!”

Batman wanted to protest but Joker kissed him again. He bit Batmans lips, making them bleed a little.

The clown lapped the bood eagerly and without hestiation.

He rubbed his left hand between Batmans legs, molesting him through the pants.

The bat yelped again and squirmed under the clown. He didn`t like this.

“Joker stop!!!”, he panted.

But this only fell on deaf ears. Because the lunatic chuckled and instead of loosen the grip, he took a firm hold of Batmans crotch. The knight groaned in discomfort.

“I´m just getting started Bats!”, Joker purred.

But they were interruped by footsteps behind the door and a very shrill female voice.

“PUDDIN?! Are you in there?”

Batman had never felt so relief to hear the voice of Harley Quinn before.

He knew that the crazy woman wouldn´t very pleased about this situation. And he knew, that the Joker knew this as well.

Joker stopped his actions abruptly and cursed to himself.

Harley knocked on the door.

“Helloooo? Someone there?”, she asked unsurely.

Joker looked very pissed. He hated nothing more when people spoiled his fun. And the Batman was his biggest fun ever.

He jumped up and stormened like a lightning to the door, flunging it open with rage.

Harley jumped,startled. She squeaked like a pig.

“WHAT IS IT?!!!”, Joker roared. His face was red like a lobster.

“I...I`ve heard that you`ve caught the B-man, and just wanted to make sure he didn`t hurt you,” she stammered.

She looked over Jokers shoulter and noticed the Dark Knight laying on the ground in chains.

She took a deep breath.

“What are you doing with him?”, she aked doubtfully.

Joker chuckled in response.

“I just had a little fun. That`s all, cupcake.”He pinched her cheek, playfully.

He stepped out of the room and closed the door. But before he did so, he turned around looking straight at Batman with a smug smile.

The bat snarled with disgust.

The door closed and the Dark Knight could hear the Joker screaming at Harley behind it.

Batman knew the clown wasn`t done with him yet.

 But maybe Quinn was the key for his escape, he thought.

**3:00 am**

**Joker`s hideout**

There couldn`t be a better hideout for the clown prince of crime, right now. He and his thungs lived in a deserted school. A few months ago, Poison Ivy had polluted this building with toxin pollen. It was revenge, because the teachers had used her plants in theoretical lessons. The school had to be evacuated. There were still some pollen in the air, but Joker was a genius and he created an antidote for himself and his thugs. Of course, he had injected Batman with the serum too. But some of his men had been out of luck, because he refused, injecting them, just for the fun. He had laughed and giggled, watching them, dying on the floor. He even had eaten pop corn, while the toxin pollen melted their faces like cheese spread.

The Joker started to chuckled, while he was thinking about that. He sat on a stolen wheelchair in the principal room, watching some cartoons on tv with his girlfriend, Harley Quinn. He got appetite for cheese spread, right now.

Harley gackled and laughed loudly. Joker looked at her annoyed, rolling his eyes. He was still very pissed at her, because she had destroyed his date with Batman. She really was the fly in the ointment.

He thought about a plan, to get rid of her somehow.

Right in this moment, the news came on tv. Vicki Vale was reporting about the disappearance of the Batman.

Joker`s eyes widened with interest.

“Harley! LOUDER!!!”, he ordered.

The woman was reporting about the chaos on the street. Without Batman, Gotham was lost. The GCPD couldn`t stop all the crimes. And the city was full of it. Even Batmans helpers weren`t enough.

When the news were over, Joker roared with laughter. Tears streamed down his face and he held his stomach. Harley giggled a bit.

“ Ha! You see??? They are nothing without him!!!”, he shrieked in joy, clapping his hands like a child.

“ Right, mr.J!”, Harley chuckled.

Suddenly the clown had a plan to get rid of her. He grabbed her chin and looked her romantically in the eyes, playing all his charme.

“ Ooh Harly dear! Would you like to recruite some of our men to take control over the radio tower, for me?”, he asked.

Harley`s face went red.

“ Awww, of course, Puddin!”

“Babe, your`re the greatest!!”, he lied. Then pressed a strong kiss on her cheek, making her even more blushed.

He wanted Gotham City to know, that he was the reason, Batman was gone. And he would get rid of the annoying woman as well. This was just perfect.

 

 

**3:30 am**

**joker`s hideout  
**

 

Batman still couldn`t move. How long would this effects work?, he thought. He noticed his belt in the corner of the room, laying on a table. His other equipments laid there as well. If only he could reach his belt somehow. He growled with frustration. He had to think of something. The mad clown could return on every second. Right in this moment, the door flung open and the jester jumped inside the room theatrically, then bowed to earn applause. But got an angry look instead.

“Honey!!!I`m home!”, he shouted with joy.

“I don`t care!”, Batman growled.

The Joker laughed in response.

“And I thought, you had enjoyed our last encounter”, he snickered with sacism. Batman stayed silent. The clown moved closer to the bat with hungry eyes. The Dark Knight felt uncomfortable again.

“Stay where you are,Joker! Or I`ll break every bone of you!!!, he roared.

 The pale man grinned amusely. He knelt before him instead.

“Really??? Then make me!”

The Joker had come so close, that he and the Dark Knight were almost nose to nose. If Batman wouldn`t be so immoveable, he would punch the clown right in the smug face.

Batman felt his face go red.

“Awww! Look at you! So shy and helpless!” The Joker licked his lips.

The bat turned his head to the side, when the clown tried to caressed his face.

“ You should relax! Just let go!”, he said a little annoyed.

 **“NEVER!!!”,** Batman glared at the clown, gritting his teeth.

The joker shrugged his shoulder,unimpressed.

“Always the party prooper,huh? That`s to bad...” he ran his hand over the batsymbol on the knights chest and chuckled when Batman cringed.

“Harley won’t destroy this moment again!, he said with an insane glim in his eyes. Batman starred at Joker, not bothering to hide his disgust.

“We`ll be whole, Bats! You and meee!!! But your pretty pants is still in the way!, he laughed evilly.

He jumped up, and strutted over to the table, where the belt was laying. He checked the equipments. Then came back, after he has found what he was looking for. He held a batarang in his hand, proudly. Batman eyes widened with shock.

“I think this should work! And it`s funny!”, Joker snickered. He knelt before the masked man again and grabbed him on his legs spreading them apart to sat between them. He guided the batarang lower behind Batmans manhood.

Batman squirmend in terror.

“Joker,wait! What`re you gonna do?!”, he shouted with anger and fear.

The Joker held him in place. He grinned: “ Don`t move or this will hurt, sweetheart!”

Then he cut open Batmans pants to bare his underside. He ripped some of the thick fabric down, leaving only remains. After that, he throw the sharp tool behind him and leaned closer,pressing his face close to Batman`s ear. Batman shivered. He felt panic started to rise in his body.

“ I bet no one has ever touched you here, hmm Batsy?”, he whispered.

The lunatic forced Batmans legs further apart. He waisted no time and without any warnings he pressed two long fingers inside the small opening between the mans buttocks, penetrating him without permission. Pushed them out a bit, then pushed them back in, starting a rythm.

Batman cryed out with shock and pain. It didn`t hurt that much, but it stinged and felt unpleased.He wasn`t trained for pain like this. He squirmend and writhened under the captor. He had to get the invader out; but he couldn`t move his legs. And his hands were cuffed. He couldn`t believe, this was really happening. He writhed, trying to move away, but the Joker pressed his free hand on the knights chest and held him against the floor. The maniac moved into a half-laying position on top of Batman and kissed him violently, pressing a third finger deep inside him. Batman yelped and cringed. The fingers stretched him painfully.

“Argh...Stop! This is low! Gnnngh... even for you!”, he panted.

“Just relax, kiddo! I know, you`re a virgin, but don`t be such a crybaby!”, the clown laughed evilly, licking his lips.

Then removed his fingers and worked with his clothes a bit to free his erection. He forced Batmans legs even more apart, grinning insanely when pressing the tip of his huge member against the very tight virgin opening and then thrusting in shamelessly.

“ARGH! Nooo!!!”

Batman screamend and shook his head. He felt his face blushed. The pain was nothing compared to the earlier one and he wished he had passed out. The hard lenght riped him open, violently. His captor had a smug grin on his red lips and continued thrusting in rapid, violent moves, making him bleed.

 “This is perfect!! Your cute little ass feels so wonderful tight around me!”,the Joker gasped, taking a firm hold of Batmans button cheeks and squezzed them. The Joker moaned in ectasy, while he impaled Batman to the hilt of his cock. Suddenly the length touched something inside Batman, that made the masked man cry out in pleasure. He never had felt something like this before. His member became hard.

“OH, YES, Bats! You like this!”, the mad man laughed amusely. He used his left hand to stroked Batmans bulge, while he fucked him.

Batman panted in response and throw his head back. He squirmend powerlessly and groaned in pain and pleasure. This was real torture.

He could feel , his cock responsed to Jokers treatment,spilling over with pre-cume.

The Joker grabbed one of the knights heavy legs and throw it over his shoulder, stabbing his hard length even deeper into the man. He started to move faster. The hard length thrusted into Batman, again and again, touching his prostate teasingly. Batman moaned and writhed. The Joker used the moment to capture the knights chin and plunged his tongue into the other mans mouth while he rammed him to the ground, making a mess of him.

After some more brutal thrusts, the clown reached his climax and Batman felt a warm fluid filled him. It felt disgusting.

 **“Now you`re mine!!!”,** the maniac laughed insanely.

 He drew slowly off of him, still laughing. Small streams of blood and semen left Batmans entrance.

“That was interesting,don`t you think?”, he chuckled and adjusted his clothing , looking satisfied at the bat who was laying on the ground, shaking in shock. Batman didn`t even looked at the other man. He felt too humiliated.

The Joker picked him up by the pointy ears of the cowl and looked him directly into the watery blue eyes.

“ I want you to think of this moment, every time you hang around with the cat-bitch and all your other stupid friends! You`re MINE! MINE ALONE!!!”

He gave him one last rough kiss, before he left him alone in the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

4:30 am  
Joker`s hideout

Darkness. There was darkness all around him.  
He felt weak, humiliated and thirsty. How could the Joker do this to him? And why wasn`t he strong enough, to stop him? He had felt as helpless as the time when he was an eight year old child, who had seen his parents die before his eyes. Of course he knew that the Joker was an insane, sadist murderer, who was obsessed with him. But this? Batman body was a real pain. Especially his rear hurt like hell, because of the abuse. He could move his legs and arms a little bit. But this wasn`t enough to break the chains. He wondered where he was and if Alfred, Nightwing, and Robin had any clue. After what the Joker had done to him, how could he ever looked into their eyes? He couldn`t tell them the truth. But he wasn`t sure, if he could lie to Alfred. His old butler could read him like an open book. Batman felt his eyes grow tired. He hoped Joker wouldn`t inject him again. He tried to stay awake with all his strenght, but failed. In the end the world went black and he fell asleep, hanging his head down. He didn`t notice the clown stepping inside the room and then crouched down before him. The Joker stroked Batman`s cheek lovingly. This caused the knight to wake up abruptly. The clown smiled.  
“Good morning, sunshine! The earth says hellooo!”, he sung.  
“What do you want, Joker?”, Batman snarled.  
“You have to drink and eat, babe!” He held a bottle with water to the knight mouth. Batman refused,  
turning his head away.  
“Trust me! I haven`t poisened it!” , the clown said, batting his eyelids like an innocent.  
The masked man was really thirsty, so he took a sip. Joker smiled satisfiedly. He looked at him from top to bottom. Batman didn`t say anything.  
His expression of pure disgust and hate told enough.  
“Sooo, you have really beautiful eyes, darling”, the jester said dreamily.  
In his hand, he held a tray with some sandwiches on it, offering the Dark Knight one.  
“Joker. How long do I have to stay here?”, Batman asked seriously without blinking.  
The mad man only shrugged his shoulders.  
“ Pffft. As long as I want to, of course!”, he replied bored.  
“Then you`ll abuse me all the time, until you get bored?”, Batman barked.  
The clown`s poison-green eyes widened in shock and confusion.  
“Abuse???”, he asked. “ I would rather call it, `Hate-Love`!”  
Batman couldn`t believe his ears.  
“IS THIS LOVE TO YOU?!”, he roared in rage and disbelief.  
The clown winced in shock. The bottle and tray fell out of his hands.  
“Well...you know-“  
“LET ME FREE, YOU FREAK!!!”  
Jokers face turned dark, like a gruesome, angry cloud out of sudden .  
He slapped the bat right in the face, leaving a red mark.  
“FREAK???”, he repeated. “ I told you, you`ll stay as long as I want to!!!”, he shrieked in rage.  
Then jumped up and stamped out of the room, slamming the door shut like a despite child.  
He left the food laying on the floor.

 

The clown was really pissed. He just wanted to have a good time with his favourite nemesis.  
He cursed to himself and started to walk up and down on the school hall, thinking.  
The bat had liked their new `dance` as well, he thought.  
Even if the flying rodent didn`t want to admint it. Then the clown remebered, that Batman hadn`t reach his climax. He had been the only one.  
“Yes, of course! That`s the reason! Batsy hadn`t enough fun!”, he laughed loudly.  
But he would make sure of it next time. He wanted to see Batman smile.  
Right in this moment his phone rang. The sound of Frank Sinatra filled the halls.  
“Yes”, he answered bugged out.  
“PUDDIIIN!!!”, Harley screamed so loudly, that it hurt in Jokers ears.  
He held the phone away a little bit.  
“Harley!!! What`s wrong? Do you have to scream like that?”, he hissed.  
“ Oopsi! Sorry Puddin. Just want to tell you, we have the radiotower under control now! Will you join us?”  
Joker smiled evilly.  
“Perfect, cupcake! Daddy is proud of you! He kissed the phone.  
“ I´ll join you in an hour! And don`t start the party without the boss!!!”, he laughed and then hung up.  
Before he would go there, he had to visit his bat pet first.

 

4:30 am  
Gotham City/ Upper East Side

Batman was missing for five days now and Richard Grayson, better called Nightwing,  
still hadn`t any clue, where Batman could be. But he knew, that the clown prince of crime had something to do with it. The clown and his girlfriend Harley quinn had broken out of prison, a week ago. When he and Batman had chased them, they were separated. And this was the last time, he had seen the Dark Knight.  
To find the Joker was never easy. But maybe he could find his crazy girlfriend instead.  
He and Tim Drake, who was the new Robin now, stood on a rooftop, watching the city.  
They heard shots and screams not far away. "That came from the radiotower, Dick!", tim shouted. "Then lets go!", Nightwing smiled.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Male x Male actions

5:07am  
Joker's hideout

When the Joker stepped inside Batmans prison cell, he noticed the masked man was asleep again.  
A dark smiled spread over his white face.  
He looked down on his hands, holding the syringe with the green fluid between his long fingers. He thought about to inject the man again. But rejected the idea. He put the syringe back in his coat. Then watched the man on the floor for awhile.  
Batman's eyes were close and he was breathing softly.  
"I always thought, bats sleep headfirst", the Joker chuckled a little.  
Despite the joke, the clown felt strangely. He didn't know why. But when he looked at the mans sleeping form, he couldn't ignore a warm feeling, growing in his chest.  
The Joker shivered.  
He had felt that before, but he couldn't remember the time. His head started to hurt, while he tried to put pieces of the past together. A time before he had turned to the clown prince of crime.The Joker ran his fingers through his green mane.  
Then he shook his head, ignoring the alien feeling.  
He approached the sleeping knight and chrouched before him.  
The clown caressed Batmans chest tenderly, wondering how the mans naked skin would feel on his fingertips.  
He had an idea who the man was, under the mask. But he would never remove the cowl. It would spoil all the fun they had.  
He stared on Batmans soft lips and ran his thump over them.  
Batman whinced a little, but didnt wake up.  
the clown came closer, pressing his body tight on the knight. Then kissed the full lips lovingly and slowly.  
Batmans eyes shot open immediately. He rammed his head against Jokers without thinking twice.  
The clown groaned with pain and fell backwards. But started to laugh immediately. Pain made him feel alive. Espacially when Batman was the reason.  
Batman bared his theeth.  
"Love you too!", Joker giggled.  
The clown crawled to the bat on all fours.  
This time he wanted to feel more of the mans body. He wanted to feel skin and flesh.  
He put a knife out of his coat. Then grinned wickedly.  
He throw himself on the man in chains, giving Batman no time to react.  
The Joker sliced Batman skin-tight suit open, ripping the material off, without forewarning.  
He bared Batmans naked chest.  
The knight groaned in discomfort.  
"JOKER, STOP THIS!!!, he roared.  
But the clown didn't listen. He stared at the muscular chest of the bat, admiring the view. His mad eyes widened with thrill and desire.  
He massaged the chest with both hands. Batman squirmend and started to sweat.  
The Joker closed his eyes, concentrating to feel the knights warm flesh with his hands.  
Batmans skin felt soft and strong.  
The clown kissed the knights neck. Then bit in it, making the Dark Knight hissed in pain.  
Joker bit even stronger until blood flowed. He lapped the red fluid with his snake-like tongue.  
"Hmmm, You're so delicious, Batsy-Babe!", he purred.  
Batman growled in response.  
Joker guided his tongue lower, lapping the blood and sweat on the mans athletic body.  
He reached a nipple and didn't hesitate, taking it in his mouth.  
Batman groaned and throw his head back.  
"Ngh..no!", he pleaded.  
Batmans face went red.  
The clown chuckled a little in response. He licked and bit the nibble softly. He used his free hand, to molested the other one. Batman started to moan and writhed.  
The clown pressed his body very tight on the man. He spread the knights legs apart with his knee, to lay between them and climbed on top of the bat.  
The clown licked his own fingers, making them wet. He guided them lower, searching for the tight opening.  
When Batman felt two fingers rubbing on his entrance again, he yelped.  
"Joker, don't do this!!!", he begged.  
The clown hesitated, looking straight into the beautiful ocean-blue eyes.  
Never had the Joker heard the man begging before. Never had he saw him like this.  
There was the alien feeling again. And Joker didn't know, what he should do. He was confused.  
On the one hand he wanted to be close to the bat, but on the other hand, he didnt know, if he wanted to see Batman like this.  
He couldn't explain it. The first time he had no problems. But now, it seemend, he only could do this, when Batman wanted it as well. Toxin green eyes met ocean blues.  
They stared at each other over a minute.  
Joker was the first, who blinked. A deep sigh escaped his red lips.  
"Don't worry, Batty! I'll take care now", he said.  
Batman turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.  
Joker let his eyes wander over the knights shivering body.  
"Beautiful", he whispered.

 

Gotham City Radiotower/ Upper East Side  
20 minutes earlier

 

Harley Quinn ran as fast as she could. She really hadn't expect the Boy Wonder and that other stupid guy. James Gordon and the GCPD were there as well. Damned!, she cursed.  
She and her henchmen were under attack.  
The crazy woman was on her way to her car, when she noticed, that Nightwing was chasing her. He jumped over her head, and barred her the way.  
"You want to go already?", he asked with a smug smile.  
Harley felt anger builting up in her chest. She stucked her tongue out at him childishly.  
Nightwing laughed a little.  
"Easy! I just want to know where he is!" He looked serious now.  
"Pffft! I don't even know who you mean!", Harley hissed.  
Nightwing came closer to her and she moved back.  
"You know very well, who I mean!", he said darkly.  
Suddenly he kicked at her but she could dodge the attack.  
The two acrobats started to battle.  
Nightwing managed to hit her stomach. She shrieked and felt on her butt painfully.  
"Ouch! Didn't teach Bats you manners?"  
Nightwing grabbed her on the bombom of her mask. Then lifted her up.  
"Tell me!!!", he ordered.  
She spat in his face and grinned.  
Suddenly she put out a shock-proof protection from her bag and gave him an electro shock.  
Nightwing groaned and grimacend in pain.  
Harley used the moment to jump into her car. Then she drove with full speed down the street.  
She stucked her head out of the window to looked at the direction of the radiotower.  
"SUCKERS!", she laughed in joy.  
She had to warn her Puddin. 

 

 

Joker's Hideout  
5:15am

 

The Joker showed two fingers inside the man, very carefully.  
He looked at Batmans face, while he moved his fingers in and out.  
Batman started to pant heavily. His eyes were still shut.  
Joker moved his fingers like a scissor inside the tight passage and Batman grimaced in discomfort.  
But when Jokers fingers reached deeper, he started moaning in pleasure.  
"OH! I've found the spot!," the clown snickered.  
He focused all his attention to that spot, just to hear this noise from the bat once again.  
"Argh!...stop!", Batman panted.  
This was music for the clowns ears.  
He had a smug smile on his face and shook his head in response.  
"No Babe! I want you to feel good. Just let Uncle J. take care of you!", he whispered to Batmans ear.  
Then added a third finger, stretching the opening a little more.  
The knight twisted under him.  
He looked at Batmans bulge and rubbed his free hand on it.  
"Hhmm..I think this one wants to be free!," he laughed.  
Then removed the remains of Batmans pants, baring the swollen manhood.  
"Bravo Bats! You're huge. More than me, I have to say!", the maniac grinned.  
Joker took a firm hold of Batmans hard member. Small streams of pre cume left the small slit. The clown ran his thump over it.  
Batmans erection grow even more. The knight squirmend in ecstasy.  
"Don't ghnn!", he stammered.  
Joker laughed evily.  
" What was that? I couldn't hear you!"  
He squeezed the hard length of the man. Then stroked it in a rythm while he rammed his fingers in and out of the entrance.  
Batman moaned and whined in pleasure. His face was red like a lobster and wet.  
Joker felt his own erection, begging for release. He unzip his trouser, to free his hard organ.  
Then grabbed Batmans legs, spreading them appart as far as possible. He positioned his member on the small opening.  
But before he could thrust in, he felt a hard blow on his head.  
And the last thing he saw, was his girlfriend, Harley Quinn, holding her hammer in hands. Tears streamned down her cheeks.  
Then the world went black, before his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome:-)

5:25 am  
Joker's hideout

Harley quinn wasn't prepared for this.  
She stood on the opening door, frozen.  
There was her Puddin, hunkering over B-man in a way, only lovers did.  
He was moaning.  
He was touching and kissing B-man.  
He was doing things to that man, she ever wished , he would do to her, one day.  
Her heart broke in a second.  
She didn't notice the tears, that streamned down her face like a river.  
She felt more than betrayed.  
She felt humiliated and abuse.  
Sadness and rage built up inside her.  
Without thinking, she grabbed her hammer and crashed it on the clown's head, knocking him out immediately.  
She lost control.  
Blood splashed her face while she chrushed the tool again and again on her boyfriend's head.  
She cryed uncontrollably, didn't notice Batman, who was screaming at her to stop.  
Joker was laying on the floor, powerlessly.  
His face and hair was covered in blood.  
"HARLEEN!!!", Batman roared.  
Finally, the crazy woman stopped.  
She let the hammer, falling to the ground. Then hid her face behind her hands, and howled in misery.  
"I should kill him, Bats! After what he had done to us, he doesnt deserve to live!", she cryed in anger.  
"Maybe you're right. But killing him, wouldn't change anything!", Batman replied seriously.  
Harley looked at him in disbelief.  
She couldn't understand Batman's morals.  
When she inspected him closer, her face went red.  
"OH B-man! You're...naked!", she shrieked. Then hid her eyes in shame.  
Batman growled.  
"Uncuff me ,Quinn!", he ordered.  
Harley did, as she was told. But she didnt dare to looked at Batmans naked form.  
Batman tested his ankles and limbs.  
He could move a little again.  
Harley stepped through the door and didn't turn around.  
"Your boys are on the way, batty! And take this asshole with you!!!", she snarled. Then she ran away.

Batman stood up very carefully and slowly. His knees and arms were wobbly.  
It took him a lot of strength to move. He started to sweat.  
The effect of the serum, Joker had injected him with, weren't vanish completely. And he was still sore, because of the abuse from before.  
He braced himself on the wall. Then looked at the Joker, who was laying on the floor, in his own blood.  
He noticed, the clown was still breathing. He sighed in relief, glad that Harley hadn't killed him.  
Thanks god, that the crazy woman had come in the right moment.  
Better her than Nightwing or Robin.  
It would have been a shame, if one of these two had seen him in this situation.  
He limped over to the table, where his armor and belt laid.  
He took his armor and dressed as good as he could.  
He felt dizzy and very weak.  
After he was dressed, he collapsed next to his nemesis and coughed.  
He heard footsteps and then Nightwing and Robin came into the room.  
"Batman!!!", the two shouted simultaneously.  
Batman breathed with effort.  
"What took you so long?!"  
was the last thing he could say, before he passed out.

 

The next day  
Wayne Manor

The Joker was back in arkham asylum. But no one could say, for how long. The clown was a real master in escaping. Besides his henchwoman, Harley Quinn was still on the run.  
Alfred Pennyworth stood in the kitchen and made breakfast for Bruce Wayne.  
He was very worry about this whole thing.  
He felt that something really bad had happened.  
But Bruce wouldn't tell him the truth.  
The man could be very stubborn, sometimes.  
He made an english breakfast with tea, toast, bacon and eggs.  
Then he positioned the items on a tray and walked into the dinner room, where Bruce was reading the newspaper.  
"Here is your breakfast, sir", he said.  
"Thank you, Alfred", Bruce replied dryly.  
The younger man looked very sick and pale.  
He had dark shades under his eyes.  
More than usual.  
"Master Bruce. May I ask you a question?"  
Bruce looked up to him.  
"Sure.", he said.  
" After the Joker had captured you, what had he done next?"  
Bruce turned his head down, behind the newspaper, hiding his face.  
"He did nothing. I think he just wanted to send a message to Gotham.", he lied.  
Alfred didn't believe him. He noticed, that Bruce was hiding something.  
" Well...I wonder, why was your under-suit torn in shreds? And Master Grayson and Master Drake told me, they had found you with the Joker in the room."  
Bruce stood up aprubtly.  
"I need to shower!", he said suddenly.  
Then he stepped away.  
Alfred looked after him in worry. A deep sigh escaped his thin lips.  
He didn't like the clown's obsession with batman. The butler had always known, that something really bad would happen one day.

Bruce shut the bath room door behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed, running his hand through his black hair.  
Bruce hated it, to lie to alfred.  
The last night the billionar hadn't found any sleep. Fever dreams about the mad clown had hunted him.  
His body was in pain and he felt tired.  
He looked in the mirror, inspecting his painted face.  
Suddenly he started to cough badly.  
He braced himself on the sink and coughed blood. His stomach hurt and his face was twisted with pain. What was wrong with him?  
Maybe the injection was more dangerous, than he had thought.  
He looked on the red fluid in terror.  
"Damned!", he cursed.

 

Gotham Theatre  
21:22 pm

Although his body was in pain, Batman was on his night patrol again. Even if Alfred was against this.  
After this interactions with the clown, he needed this.  
He watched the street from above like a hunter. He waited for two kidnappers of a missing girl. The whole thing was about extortion.  
When they crossed the street, he jumped in front of them with force, like a huge dark demon.  
One of the two guys shrieked in terror.  
The other one started to shot at Batman immediately.  
Batman could dodge the bullets.  
His fist hit the first guy hardly in the face, knocking him out.  
The second one grabbed his Ak47 and opened fire on him.  
Batman felt suddenly the dizzy spell again and wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.  
The bullets met his armor and he fell on his knees, coughing blood again.  
The thug started to laugh.  
He approached the Dark Knight, holding his weapon tightly in hands.But before he could shot in Batman's face, the knight used all his willpower to kick the thug in his stomach.  
The man screamed, then passed out.  
Batman panted heavily in effort.  
Something was wrong with him.  
He limbed to the thugs car, where the missing girl was in.  
He opened the car door and uncuffed her.  
She was just a child. Ten years old, maybe.  
"I'll bring you home. Don't worry."  
He offered his hand to her.  
The girl took his hand, looking up to him in worry.  
"You look sick!", she whispered.  
Batman nodded in deep thoughts.  
"Yes...I'm sick", he replied

 

00:30 am  
Batcave

Bruce sat on his bat computer, checking the results of his blood sample, that he had taken a few minutes ago.  
Alfred stood next to him.  
"This doesn't look good, Sir", the butler said.  
"No. It doesn't!" Bruce gazed on the monitor with a stern expression.  
It seemed, that his blood was poisened with an unknown virus.  
"What will you do, Master Bruce?"  
"There is only one person, who could have something to do with it!"  
"You mean 'him'?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Excuse me Sir, but I do not believe it's good for your health,  
to meet him."  
"I have to, Alfred. My body will make it!"  
"That's not what I meant", the old man whispered in worry.  
But Bruce pretended, he hadn't heard him.  
Tonight he needed to visit the clown in arkham to get answers.  
A bad feeling rose in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments:-)

arkham asylum  
1:05 am

 

He heard weird, crazy voices of strangers all around him. It must be his new cell neighbors.  
The Joker giggled and laughed, laying on his cot inside his cell.  
He wore his straightjacket like a blanket, gazing on the white wall, before his green eyes. He suffered from headaches, because of Harleys attack.  
The woman would pay for her behavior.  
But on the other hand, he couldn't risk, loosing her. She was useful. It wouldn't be easy, to win her back this time. But he always managed it. After all, he was the Joker!  
Besides, he would get an another chance, to lay his hands on Batsy anyway.  
He smiled satisfiedly.  
Now that he had tasted the man, he felt even hungrier than before.  
A shiver went through his body, when he just thought about Batman.  
He would kill everyone right now, to get this moment with his bat back.  
He, and the flying rodent were just meant for each other. Without Batman, he never had become the Joker. And Batman was nothing without him. The other criminals weren't a challenge for the Dark Knight. He was the only one, who could bring out the best in the crusader.  
He started to massage his member, while he thought about Batsys panting face, when he would penetrate him once more.  
He started to moan and moved his hips a little, lost in his weird fantasy.  
Right in this moment, the cell door sprung open and a huge, dark shadow stepped in.  
Batman.  
Jokers eyes widened with thrill.  
"Oh, Batsy! I was just thinking about you!', he laughed and showed him his bulge.  
Batman growled in disgust.  
He approached the clown like a dark ghost. Then he grabbed him on the neck painfully and lifted him up in the air with one hand.  
Joker couldn't breath anymore. But chuckled instead. He had seen this coming.  
"You have poisened me!!!", Batman roared. Then he throw the mad man across the room.  
Joker smashed on the wall. He heard some rips breaking.  
He hissed in pain. But still smiled.  
"I knew, you would come back to me! I'm touched!",  
the clown snickered and spat blood.  
Batman bared his theeth.  
He grabbed the mad man, throwing him across the room once again.  
Although he was in pain, the Joker laughed insanely.  
"What have you done with me!!!, Batman roared like thunder.  
The clown smiled perversly.  
"Well...I thought, I've fucked you!, he answered without any shame.  
Batman kicked him in the stomach.  
Joker groaned in pain.  
The knight lifted him up and pushed him against the wall. They were almost nose to nose now.  
"You know what I mean!, Batman hissed dangerously.  
Joker grinned. Then he leant forward and planted a quick kiss on Batmans lips.  
The Dark Knights face went red and he punched the clown in the face immediately.  
He repeated the blow again and again, reopening old wounds on Jokers head, which were caused by Harley's hammer, before. Joker laughed uncontrollably. His face was covered in blood and he couldn't see straight anymore. He felt dizzy.  
"Oh Bats! I can feel your wish to finish me once at for all! Do it, babe! Do it!", he shrieked in joy but also in pain.  
Batman stopped immediately and let the clown falling to the ground. He panted in rage and his hands were shaking.  
Joker looked up to him dissapointely.  
Then he smiled.  
"You know whaaat?... It was very nice to see you so submissive, back there. Maybe I'm going to write a book with the title: 'How to train your bat',"  
he burst out in shrill laughter.  
Batman kicked him in the face.  
The clown fell to the side, still laughing.  
"Tell me about the injection, you've poisened me with!!!,  
the crusader demanded.  
The clown coughed blood. His mouth looked like a big, open wound.  
"Well..I'm the only one, who can give you the antidote!", he snickered.  
" What will this virus do to me?!!!", Batman asked. His face went red in anger and his eyes glowed with pure hate.  
Jokers smile streched to the limit.  
"The virus destroys your organs, little by little and then...You'll go straight to the bat-heaven!", he said coldly as ice.  
Batman sighed in frustration.  
"And let me guess...you'll only give me the antidote for a reward."  
Jokers eyes sparkled with madness.  
"You're clever, Batsy-Boy!", he gackled amusedly, clapping his hands.  
Batman looked deep into Jokers green eyes.  
"What Do you want?", he asked sternly.  
"Oh! You come right to the point! How nice!"  
The joker laid his index finger on his chin, pretending he was thinking about his options.  
"Hmm...let me think. I want ice cream with 'waldmeister' flavour, purple coloured pop corn, a new toaster, you all for myself. But first of all, I want you to help little old me, on a mission!"  
He throw his arms in the air in joy.  
"We will be the best team in the world, Batso!", he shouted.  
"I will never help you, clown!!!", the bat barked.  
But then suddenly, he grimaced with pain and hold his stomach. He braced himself on the white wall. Then he started to cough blood.  
Joker watched him for a while with an evil glow in his eyes, looking quite spooky.  
"I think, we should hurry up", he whispered wickedly.  
"How much time, do I have?", Batman panted with effort.  
"Not much!", Joker grinned.  
Batman gazed at him with disbelief.  
" I thought you don't want me dead?!"  
"True! But You won't die!"  
"If I refuse to help you, I will!!!"  
"But you'll help me, because if you don't, I am gonna poisen the whole city!", Joker spat in anger now.  
Batman bared his theeth and growled.  
"What is this mission about?"  
Joker grinned again. He looked like the chesire cat.  
"Do you remember, that good old Scarry-Boy broke out of Arkham, a few weeks ago?", he began.  
"You mean Johnathan Crane?! Yes! I could never forget something like that. He is still outhere", Batman groaned, still coughing a little.  
Joker nodded.  
"He and I had made a deal. He would give me his formula of his Fear-Toxin and I would give him my formula of my Joker-Gas in return."  
Batmans eyes widened.  
"He has fooled you! Didn't he?"  
Joker ran his hand through his green mane and chuckled with shame.  
" Well...yes he did. Somehow he was quicker than me. He had stolen my formula, before I could steal his!"  
Batman shook his head, looking annoyed.  
"So you want me to get your formula back!", he snarled.  
"And to catch good old Johnny!!!", Joker added.  
"You don't need me for this!",the bat growled.  
"Riiiight! But it's so much more fun! Don't you think?" Joker blinked with his eyelashes.  
Batman thought about this whole thing.  
"Thats why you've captured me! You have planned this from the beginning!", he snarled.  
Joker shook his head.  
"Not everything!", the clown smiled. Then he stood up and walked to the Dark Knight.  
He pressed his body very tight on the man. Batman flinched a little.  
" I hadn't planned to touch you like this. But then, I couldn't resist." He caressed Batmans chest tenderly.  
The knight pushed him away.  
Joker stumpled backwards, hitting the wall.  
"Stop this!!!", the bat barked.  
Joker shrugged his shoulders. He would get his chance soon enough. The clown knew, that Batman was weak and at his mercy.  
"Shall we go, Batsooo?!",he sung. Then he burst out in loud, evil laughter.  
Batman watched him with a stern expression. His eyes turned to small slits.  
"You won't have the last laugh, Joker! I'll make sure of it!"  
Joker frowned for a second. But then he had a dark smile on his bloody face.  
"We'll see, Batsy!", he whispered.  
" Oh! But first, we have to get my stuff back. I can't go on a mission like this!" The clown inspected his arkham clothes with disgust.

 

Later  
Arkham Asylum/ outside

It was a piece of cake for Batman to escape with the clown. Nobody had taken notice. He wondered how quite the mad man could be sometimes. Nevertheless ,he felt uneasy with the mad man so near to him. An unpleased shiver went through his body, every time the lunatic gazed at his direction. He knew, that the crazy clown had planned something. And he couldn't forget, what the Joker had done to him. He had to be alert.  
They stood before his Batmobile. The Joker hold his personal equipments in his hands.  
"Oh Batsy! Please let me drive! Pleaseee!!!, Joker begged like a three years old child.  
"No!", Batman snarled and gritted his theeth. This whole thing was really a joke to him. With a click-sound of his belt, the car door opened."Now get in!", he commanded.  
Joker nodded eagerly. Then jumped inside the car.  
"Wow! This is soooo awesome, Batsy!" the clown inspected every button and tool inside the huge machine with real fascination. Batman couldn't believe, that this was the same man, who had done this awful things to him.  
He sat down in the driver seat and started the car.  
"Uiii!", Joker giggled with excitment.  
"Do you have any lead?", the bat asked.  
"Honestly, I dont!", the clown giggled nervously. Batman rolled his eyes.  
"But maybe this could help!" He put a card out of his stuff.  
Batman inspected it closer.  
"Johnny gave it to me, to contact him. But I think he has changed his place already."  
There was an adress on the card.  
"We will go there anyway! Maybe we'll find a lead, where he went.", Batman said, dryly.  
" Alright!", Joker smiled. Then he leant back in the seat. He reached his hand out, resting it on Batmans leg teasingly.  
Batman flinched in the seat. A wave of unpleased emotions went through his body.  
"Don't touch me!, he screamed. Then punched the mad man right in the smug face.  
Jokers head chrushed against the window.  
"I consider it as foreplay!!!", he laughed.  
A deep sigh escaped batmans lips.  
This wouldn't be easy for him. And this was only the beginning.

 

2:08 am  
Gotham City/ Docks

 

The car parked in front of a deserted warehouse on the docks. Batman and the clown got out of the machine, looking both serious.  
"Sooo...whats the plan?", the mad man asked.  
"There could still somebody inside. You'll stay here, while I'll look around!", Batman decided.  
Joker looked not very pleased.  
"Sounds boring! I'll come with you!, he demanded instead.  
The crusader looked him deep in the eyes.  
"Only, if you promise you won't kill!", he said.  
Joker thought about this. Then smiled and nodded.  
"Alright big boy!" He saluted.  
Batman couldn't trust him. But leaving the clown alone, wasn't any better.  
" But first I have to change my clothes!", the Joker chuckled. Then he undressed. Batman turned his eyes away and waited.  
When the clown was ready, Batman moved forward. He could feel, the Jokers eyes, looking daggers at his back and at his butt. There was the unpleased wave of emotions in his body again.  
"Where Do you looking at?!", he snarled.  
"I was just looking at you!", the jester giggled. Batman growled, gritting his theeth.  
"Stop this!!!", he barked.  
"Ok, ok! Whatever!", Joker hissed.  
They stood before the big door of the warehouse now.  
"Get ready, clown! There could still somebody inside!", the crusader ordered, preparing to plunge into the building.  
Joker smiled in excitment, and put out his razor cards and his gun.  
"I hope so!", he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! MalexMale noncon
> 
> Honestly, I haven't planned, writing more chapters than one. But here is chapter 6.  
> Again it's very short and just porn.  
> I'm not even a good writer XD

2:11am  
Gotham city/ docks

When Batman and Joker entered the warehouse, both noticed that nobody was there but them.  
They stood in the hall.  
The hall was very dark, so Batman put out his flashlight of his belt and turned the light on. Old containers were placed on every corner in the room.  
He looked around. The Joker followed him.  
"You haven't told me, why you want Scarecrows formula." Batman said, while he stepped in another room.  
To think about the possibilitys , how the Joker could use this fear-toxin, made Batman shudder.  
" Well... you know...its Top secret!", Joker giggled.  
"Joker!", Batman warned.  
"Thats my name!", the mad man laughed.  
Batman rolled with his eyes. Suddenly the crusader felt a sting in his inner organs. He grimacend in pain. His legs were wobbly. He hold his stomach. Then he coughed a little. He tried his best to stand upright, starting to sweat.  
"You look like shit, Batsy!", the clown laughed even more.  
Batman turned around like a lightning, grabbing the lunatic on the neck and squezzed painfully.  
"Thats your work!!!", he snarled. Then pushed the mad man away roughly, making him stumple backwards. He turned around and walked deeper in the room. There was nothing in there but when he lighted the ground up, he noticed a card on the floor. He took it in his hand, inspecting it.  
"Looks like somebody had lost his login details for the East Gotham University.", Batman mumbled.  
"Oh, that means Scarry must be there!", Joker shouted delightedly.  
Batman nodded, absorbed in thoughts.  
"It seems so. I think he used this Login details, to get in the lab of the University.", he breathed stertorously  
He felt powerless. The stabbing pain in his body took all his strenght. He sweated but at the same time he was cold. His body shivered.  
Joker said something, but Batman couldn't understand a single word anymore. Things around him were blurred. He fell on his knees. His heart raced in a marathon.  
"Damned!", he cursed.  
Joker watched him with his lime- green eyes, looking devilish in the darkness.  
"You're getting sleepy, Bats!", the clown purred.  
Batman tried his best to stand up.  
Joker took the opportunity and approached him. Then shoved the masked man on the floor with his foot, roughly. Batman fell on his back, helplessly.  
"Joker! What are you doing!!!", the crusader hissed in anger and pain.  
The clown chuckled in response.  
" Aww you' re blind as a bat!", he said. The crusader coughed, trying to stand up again. Joker kicked him.  
Batman groaned and fell back.  
" We don't have time for this, Joker!", he panted with effort.  
The mad man laughed maliciously.  
"We have all the time we need!, he replied. Then he took his gun, and started to hammer it on Batmans head again and again, making the crusader hissed in agony. The knight felt dizzy, because of the blows and the poision in his body. He heard the Joker singing a lullaby in the distance. The world went black before his blue eyes. 

 

some minutes later...

 

He heard someone talking to him. But first he didn't reconized the voice. Then he heard the laughter.  
His eyes sprung open and he saw, that white grotesque face of the clown.  
" You lucky bastard, Batsy. With this venom inside, any other person would be dead by now. But I knew you're a special one!"  
Batman gritted his theeth. He tried to punch the smug look out of the clowns face but noticed, his arms were bond with a rope and his legs as well. He laid on the cold floor. The Joker leaned over him. His eyes shone devilish.  
"I've found these ropes in one of those containers!", Joker snickered.  
"Why do you Do this? I thought you want my help!", Batman growled.  
Joker held the card between his long fingers, which Batman had found on the floor before.  
" You have helped me with this!", he said and put the card in his pocket.  
"I'll visit scarry-boy, alone," he said.  
A gruesome grin spread over his pale face.  
"And I'll borrow your car, ok?", he added and batted his eyelashes.  
Batman bared his theeth.  
"You let me die here???", he hissed with disbelief.  
Joker gazed at him confusedly. He shook his head.  
"Of course not, you little fool!, he replied.  
He put a syringe out of his trench coat, playing with it a little.  
"I can't live without you, Batman! So... if you behave, you'll get this antidote!"  
Then he grabbed the crusader on the waist and turned him on his stomach.  
Batman faced the floor now.  
"Joker! I swear you'll regret this! Why had you intotruced me in this, anyway?!", he roared. Waves of anger and fear went through his body. His heart beat like thunder, when he felt the clowns hands, trailing down his rear teasingly.  
The clown laughed darkly.  
"Because I wanted to spent time with you! But I can't promise not to kill, sooo...I think its better you stay here. Dont want you, watching me while I murder a scarecrow", he gackled.  
Then grabbed a handful of one butt cheek, giving it a slight slap.  
Batman growled with rage in response  
"Even this armor, can't hide your cute little ass!", the Joker chuckled.  
Batman tried to break free. But the clown held him down with ease. The Dark Knight was just to weak by the venom in his system.  
With a click, the Joker removed the belt of the crusader, throwing it away.  
Then he put Batmans pants down to bare the perfect round flesh.  
He let his hands wander over the ass cheeks with immense fascination in his eyes. Then gave them a hard slap, making Batman groaned in pain.  
Joker giggled and admired the red handprint on the left cheek. Then he started to massage the flesh.  
Batman shut his eyes, gritting his theeth. His face went red.  
" Stop..this!", he cursed. He felt powerless.  
When two long fingers teasing his opening, he flinched.  
"No!", he screamed, starting to squirm in vain.  
Joker chuckled in response, holding him down.  
"Relaaax darling! You'll like it!", he purred.  
Then he pushed his fingers inside the tight passage.  
"Jok...gnngh!", Batman mumbled helplessly.  
The clown didn't hestiate and added a third finger inside, stretching him roughly.  
He rammed his fingers in and out. And with his free hand, he slapped Batmans butt cheeks, starting a punish-rhythm.  
"Aahh!", Batman moaned when the fingers hit his prostate.  
"I wonder what else would fit inside you!", the joker chuckled. He grabbed his magnum and removed his fingers. He spread Batman cheeks apart and without any warning, he stucked the gun slowly inside, making the man grimacend in pain.  
Batman felt the cold metal forced its way inside him painfully.  
" Argh! What're you doing, you bastard!!!", he roared.  
The Joker shoved the gun out very slowly only to thrust it back in, with force.  
Batman cried out in agony.  
"Oopsi!", the clown laughed  
"Joker stop!!!", Batman screamed and squirmend weakly.  
But this only motivated the mad man to go on.  
He pushed the hard tool back and forth, in full speed, watching with fascination and thrill, how the pistol impaled the man under him again and again.  
His member started to swollen in his pants. He repeated the treatment a few minutes longer, enjoying every single noise he got from the bat. Then he laid the magnum beside him, bending down. He stucked his tongue inside the small entrance, licking the now reddened hole with hunger.  
Batman mewled in misery.  
"Nngh...no!", he pleaded.  
The tongue stabbed him deeply.  
The clown massaged his own huge erection inside his pants, while his tongue plunged into the tight passage.  
He couldn't hold back any longer. He unzipped his own trouser and freed his cock.  
He gave the butt cheeks one final hard slap. Then positioned the head of his member on the opening.  
Batman flinched in fear. Joker braced himself on the mans waist.  
And with one hard thrust by the hips, the Joker penetrated the bat in all way and moaned.  
Batman couldn't hold back an outcry.  
The hard lenght shoved out very slowly, only to plunged straight back in.  
The clown riped him open without mercy, stabbing him with his lenght again and again.  
Batman clenched his eyes and mouth shut, trying to ignore the pain.  
The Joker repeated the moves awhile.  
After more than ten minutes, he reached his climax and Batman could feel a warm liquide filled him. He moaned in discomfort.  
Joker drew out of him very slowly.  
" Good bat!", he said and stroke the crusaders cowl.  
" Let me give you your bill!", he added and then he injected Batman with the antidote, stucking the needle into the crusaders neck. Batman gritted his teeth. After that, the Joker adjusted Batmans clothes and chuckled darkly. Batman didn't move and his eyes were still closed. He breathed heavily.  
Joker watched him for awhile.  
"You'll fell better soon, darling!", he purred. Then stood up and walked to the corner of the room, where Batmans belt laid. He picked it up and went to the exit. Before he left the warehouse he turned around and gazed at the man on the floor, satisfiedly.  
"Nice of you for borrow me your car! See you soon!", he laughed.  
Then he was gone and Batman was left in the dark.  
He still felt the effects of the venom and his rear was sore.  
He groaned, and hoped, the serum, which the Joker had given him was the antidote and not poision again.  
He felt darkness laid over his eyes.  
And it wasn't unpleasant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments :-)

2:51 am  
Gotham City/ Docks

 

He heard a soft voice in the distance.  
Somebody was stroking his face tenderly. He opened his blue eyes and looked into shiny saphir-green pupils.  
"Selina," Batman whispered.  
"Hush!", she purred with a gentle smile. She laid her finger on his lips then kissed him.  
Batman closed his eyes and kissed back. A warm feeling grow in his chest.  
Catwoman cut the ropes and freed him.  
Batman tested his ankles and legs. He noticed, that the pain in his body from before had vanished. Maybe the Joker really had given him the antidote.  
" Thanks", he said sternly to the woman. Then he and Selina stood up.  
Batman looked her deep in the eyes.  
"What are you doing here, Selina?', he asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders in response, and smiled with charm.  
"I met Harley Quinn. She told me, you had some problems with the Joker, so I've looked after you", she replied.  
"I can handle the Joker myself!", Batman growled.  
Selina eyeballed him.  
" Really?" She raised in eyebrow in skepticism.  
Batman turned on his heels, and headed for the exit.  
" Hey, where do you going, handsome?!", she chuckled and followed him.  
Batman remained silent.  
Catwoman looked at him with worry.  
" Batman, you look sick.. what had he done to you?", she asked carefully and rested her hand on his shoulder. Batman stopped his move.  
He closed his eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lips.  
" Selina..I can't...", he whispered.  
Catwoman stroked his shoulder.She had an idea what the mad man could have done, so she didn't ask further. The woman knew, that the crazy clown had a really strange obsession with Batman.  
They stood in this pose for awhile. Then Batman turned around and kissed her again. He rested his hands on her waist.  
Catwoman laid her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss.  
Batman would never admint, that he felt confident in her arms right now.  
They kissed long and deep. Then the crusader turned around again.  
" I have to stop him!", he said and moved through the exit.  
Selina considered it.  
" Let me come with you, Bigboy!", she demanded.  
Batman shook his head.  
" This is only about him and me!", he said.  
Catwoman came closer to him. She ran her index finger over Batmans lips.  
" I see. But sometimes its better to have company!", she purred.  
Batman rolled with his eyes.  
" Selina. Its to dangerous!", he warned.  
"I love the danger!" She stroked his chest.  
Batman pushed her hands off.  
"I'll go alone! End of story!", he decided. He couldn't risk loosing her. The Joker was just to unpredictable .  
He went through the door. Catwoman followed him. When Batman was outside, he noticed his belt on the ground. He took it in his hands, inspecting the equipments. His car was gone. The Joker must have stolen it. Batman cursed this clown. He bared his theeth. God knows, what the crazy man was doing with his machine right now.  
" What're going to do?", Selina asked.  
" That's none of your business!", the man snarled.  
Catwoman chuckled a little in response.  
"Don't be so mean, handsome!"  
"I have to hurry! Dont follow me!", he ordered. Then he took his grab hook out of his belt. He shot it in the air and then dissapeared in the dark sky.  
Catwoman looked after him. She shook her head.  
"To bad, that I never was good in listening", she smiled.

 

2:55 am  
Gotham City

 

The Joker had the best time of his life at the moment. Things couldn't work any better for him. He had fun with Batsy, and now he got his car too. And he was on his way to Scarecrow. Everything went as he had planned.  
It was really a great feeling, sitting behind the wheels of the Batmobile.  
Of course he drove in all Joker-Fashion. He didnt care for passers-by or traffic lights. He laughed insanely, while he hit an old man with the vehicle. The man smashed on a wall and cried out. But he wasn't dead. The Joker heard screams in the distance. He looked out of the window and noticed the bewilderment look on some people faces. He snickered.  
The people must thought, that Batman had completly lost it. They just didn't know, that the crazy clown was the driver and not the bat.  
"Isn't this delicious?!!!", he laughed to himself, out of control.Tears of joy streamned down his face.  
He drove in full speed.  
"Whiiui!!!", he shrieked in delight.  
It didn't take him long to reach his destination. The Joker stopped the machine before the huge university.  
He grabbed his weapons eagerly. Then jumped out of the car.  
"Time to punish a scarecrow!!!", he shouted. 

 

3:01 am  
Gotham City/ Science University/ Lab

 

Jonathan Crane, or better called Scarecrow wasn't able to make head or tail of Jokers formula. He had tried everything but the results looked all the same. He only managed it, to create a green fluid, which was slightly caustic. But he missed the Laughing-Effect.  
Either the formula wasn't correct, or he was just to stupid to figure it out.  
He cursed.  
He was taken in by the clown.  
The insane man wanted this formula of Jokers toxin for so long.  
He just had to know, what would happen if he would mix his own toxin with Jokers. The results must be very interesting.  
He throw his equipments across the room in frustration, destroying the devices.  
The green fluid splashed on the wall and floor.  
He bristled with anger.  
Suddenly he heard gun shots from the hall and his men were screaming.  
But the worst of all was the shrill laughter. A shiver ran down his spine.  
"He is here!", he whispered in panic.  
Crane grabbed his Fear-Toxin and headed straight for the exit.  
But right in this moment, the door sprung open and the Joker jumped inside the lab.  
He was covered in blood and grinned insanely.  
" And heeere is Johnnyyy!", he cited.  
"J..jo..Joker!", Crane stammered. He started to sweat.  
The clown chuckled.  
" Exactly, my little scarry friend! We need to talk! Sooo...where is the tea and cake?"  
He aimed his pistol at Crane and burst out in loud evil laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments

3:14 am

Gotham City/ Science University/ Lab

 

The Joker stalked around in the room, inspecting the devices and chemicals inside the lab. He hold Cranes Fear-Toxin in his hand, proudly. In his other one he still hold his Magnum.  
Scarecrow was tied to a chair, shivering in fear.  
"Well, look at all these wonderful instruments here!", the Joker chuckled.  
He came closer to the tied man, swinging his pistol in his direction in a teasing manner.  
"I like you, Johnny. You're just one big joke, behind this Boogieman- mask!"  
The Joker removed Scarecrows horror mask roughly, starring at the mans human face with a murderous glare.  
"Joker! You have to believe me! I didn't want to betray you!", Crane begged.  
Joker rocked with laughter in response.  
"Wow! This is rich! You should be comedian, Johnny-boy!!!"  
He pointed the tip of his gun to the mans forehead.  
Crane flinched in terror.  
"Have you ever taken your own medicine, doctor?", the clown purred threateningly in his ear.  
He guided the bag with the Fear-Toxin to the mans nose.  
"You wouldn't dare!!!", Crane barked, trying to avoid the bag.  
"You wouldn't dare!!!", Joker parroted, exaggeratedly, making a dramatic face.  
Crane noticed a huge dark figure behind the clown, out of sudden.  
His eyes widened in shock.  
"Behind you!", he screamed.  
Joker raised in eyebrow in skepticism.  
"Oh come on! Spare me with this old cliché!", he groaned in response. The Joker turned his head around anyway, and was greeted with a strong fist to his face.  
Joker hissed in pain and chrushed on the floor.  
He looked up and gazed at the sight of his beloved nemesis.  
Batman.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?", he snickered darkly.  
"Game over, Joker!", Batman snarled.  
The clown shook his head.  
"Don't make me laugh , sugar!", he replied and grinned in madness.  
Then he jumped up at the crusader with all his strenght, making them stumple backwards.  
The clown sat on top of the masked man. He started to hammer his pistol on the mans head.  
"Back for more, huh?", Joker laughed.  
The knight kicked him in the stomach with force, sending him in the air and across the lab.  
Joker shrieked and laughed in agony.  
He crashed on a bookcase.  
The bat tackled him to the floor and slogged him straight in the face again and again until his knuckles were covered with the clowns blood. Then he lifted him up in the air. He throw him across the room.  
Joker crushed on a table, shattering some instruments with the impact.  
Batman grabbed him on his neck with both hands and choked him.  
Joker gackled and vomited blood. Batman squezzed his neck tightly and without mercy, giving him no time to breath. Jokers face went blue immediately. But he smirked.  
Batman bared his teeth. Pure hate sparkled in his cold blue eyes.  
The clown lifted his right arm slowly and with effort.Then punched Batman with the bag, that he still hold in his hand, straight at his face, infecting him with the Fear-Toxin.  
Batman coughed violently.  
Joker used the moment to break free.  
He kicked the crusader, making him crashed on the floor.  
Batman coughed and shook fiercely.  
He started to squirm and twist on the ground, trying to battle the Fear-Toxin in his system.  
Joker laughed at him.  
"Aww, look at you! Want some more?", he shrieked. Then jumped on the bat with his feet.  
Batman groaned in pain.  
The Joker stood on his stomach and bounced up and down.  
" What do you see? What do you see?", he asked in excitment.  
Batman couldnt see straight. His vision went blurry and surreal, because of the toxin.  
The world around him went dark. He saw grinning evil clowns on every corner in his hallucination. They laughed at him.  
The clowns started to attack him, ripping his clothes off until he was naked.  
Batman couldnt move. He was paralyzed. He screamed in rage and fear.  
The creatures started to touch his body everywhere.  
Batman shook his head. He growled and began to sweat.  
Joker watched him with dark starring eyes.  
"Have a nice trip?", he asked with a smug grin after awhile.  
Then he bend down and grabbed the crusader on the chin roughly to chrushed their lips together, smearing his bloody mouth on Batmans face.  
Johnathan Crane watched all these scenes with utterly confusion.  
Batman moaned with discomfort, giving Joker the chance to stab his tongue inside his wet open mouth.  
Joker started to caressed Batmans body with his bony fingers up and down.  
The Dark Knight flinchend in terror.  
In his hallucination, there wasn't only just one Joker, who molested him. He was surrounding by many clowns. And they all were touching and fondling his naked body.  
"No!!! Get off!", he screamed in panic. Then he beat the real Joker with his fist.  
Joker groaned and fell to the side.  
His face went darkly.  
" I think you need more medicine, Batsy!", he hissed. He grabbed Batman on the pointy ears. Then guided the bag with the toxin to the knights face once again.  
But he was interrupt by a hard blow to his head. The bag fell out of his hand.  
" Not so fast, clown!", Catwoman chuckled.  
Joker couldn't believe his ears. His face went red in rage. He turned his head to her direction. Catwoman hold her whip in her hand and smirked.  
"You weren't invite to this party!", Joker shrieked with hateful eyes. Then he shot at her immediately. She dodges the bullets with ease. The two started to fight. Joker throw his razor cards at her while she tried to hit him with her whip.  
Meanwhile, Batman slowly recovered from the toxin. He stood up with effort and coughed a little. When he was on his feet again, he kicked at the Joker, hitting him at his rips.  
The clown shrieked and chrushed on the bookcase again. Some books fell on his head.  
"That's not funny!", the mad man barked and bristled with anger. He put out a small gas bomb of his jacket.  
"Have a laugh on me!", he roared and throw the bomb in the middle of the room.  
The bomb exploded and the lab was filled with a green cloud of smoke:  
The deadly Laughing-Gas.  
Batman grabbed Crane. Then he, Scarecrow and Catwoman fled out of the building.  
Joker used the moment to pick up Scarecrows bag. Then he jumped out of the window and escaped in the other direction.

 

Batman, Catwoman and Crane stood outside in front of the University.  
"I'm sure, he took my fear-gas!!!", Crane shouted.  
Batman bared his teeth.  
" I need to stop him! Catwoman, you'll bring Crane to Arkham!", Batman ordered.  
Selina laughed in response.  
" That' s not my style! Let one of your kids, do this!", she said.  
"I told you not to follow me!!!", he hissed.  
"For real? I can't remember that", she smirked and pretended, that she didn't know, what he was talking about.  
Batman shook his head with frustration.  
"Wait here with Crane. I' ll contact Gordon", he decided.  
He still felt dizzy, because of Cranes toxin.  
Nevertheless, he had to stop the Joker. This was his top priority now. He shot his grab hook in the air and dissapeared in the night sky.

 

Meanwhile  
Gotham City

 

The Joker wasn't happy. He was on his way to one of his many haciendas.  
He hold the bag with Cranes Fear-Toxin in his hand, while he ran through the dark streets of Gotham.  
He was very, very enraged. Catwoman had interrupted him and Batman. And this was just unacceptable. He was jealous and sick to death of this annoying cat.  
Batman belongs to him. Not to her!  
They were just meant to each other.  
He had to end this pathetic relationship between the bat and the cat, to put it straight, that Batman was his property.  
Once and for all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Male x Male noncon
> 
> comments and kudos would be nice:-)

_Unknown time_   
_Unknown place_

 

_Batman awoke with headache. He looked around. But his vision was blurry. When his eyes gazed up, he noticed, that he was surrounded by three Jokers in a very dark room._   
_This must be a bad dream._   
_The white, insane faces were the only thing he could see in the darkness. They gazed down at him from above.Their eyes shone devilish in the room. The Jokers looked slightly different from each other.The first lunatic, wore black clothes and his hair was slightly shaved on either side. Besides he was a little smaller than his doubles. The second clown wore the typical purple trench coat. His hair was curled in wild green locks. The third jester was dressed in white. His green hair was slicked back and he had more muscles than the others. But all three of them had snow white skin, poision green hair and last but not least; the grotesque red grin._   
_Batman was bound in chains to a table and completly naked. He even hadn't his mask on._   
_He wasn't Batman right now._   
_He was just the man behind the mask._   
_Bruce Wayne._   
_The Joker in black grasped his legs and spread them apart as far as possible._   
_He snickered and licked his red lips, starring down on him with hungry eyes._   
_"Let me go!!!", Bruce roared and tried to break free. But it was hopeless because his muscles were paralyzed somehow, besides he was tied._   
_The Joker in purple ran his long, bony fingers on Waynes naked chest, up and down. He massaged his nipples._   
_Bruce let out a helpless moan. His face blushed with shame._   
_"Aw, I think he like it! We have always known, you're just a little slut behind this mask, Brucie!"_   
_He ran his hands through Bruces black hair, making a mess of it._   
_The clown in black didn't hestiate, to push two fingers inside the man's tight opening._   
_"Aah!", Bruce moaned and throw his head back._   
_The Joker in black rammed his fingers as far as possible until he reached this special bundle of nerves._   
_Bruce screamed in ectasy every time, when the digits touched his prostate. He moved his body along with the long fingers inside him, twisting and squirming on the table like a worm._   
_" I want to have him!", the Joker in white shouted, while he massaged Bruces genitales._   
_"No! I am gonna take him first!", the Joker in black barked._   
_He put his fingers out and freed his erect member, rubbing the tip on the small entrance._   
_Bruce wasn't prepared enough, but the clown in black didn't care._   
_He impaled the younger man without any mercy._   
_"Aahhh!", Bruce screamed in agony and pleasure when the hard organ forced its way deep inside him. Tears streamed down his reddened face._   
_"Damned tight!", the clown growled in lust and pushed his manhood further inside the passage._   
_Bruce screamned and cried._   
_He couldnt hold it back any longer._   
_His body was close to burst._   
_And with a loud scream, he came._   
_The three clowns roared in loud evil laughter._

6:12 pm  
Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne woke up in his bed with shock. His heart beat like a marathon in his chest. He panted extremely loud and he was covered in his cold sweat. A nightmare about the psycho clown had hunted him.  
The remains of Scarecrow's toxin in his body must be the reason. When he looked out of his window, he noticed, that it was dark outhere. He must have sleep till the evening.  
After he had lost the Joker by the university, he had searched the clown in every corner of the city, until the sunrise. But all attempts have been in vain. The Joker was still on the run.  
Bruce cursed to himself and ran his right hand through his dark hair,thinking about this weird dream when his butler Alfred Pennyworth came inside his bedroom.  
"Master Bruce? Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost", the old man asked with worry in his voice.  
He held a tray with some food in his hand and came closer to the billionaire.  
"Just a dream, Alfred", Bruce Wayne sighed.  
The old butler put the tray on the night table.  
"Excuse me Sir, but this dream was about the Joker, am I right?"  
Bruce sighed again. He looked out of the window and watched, some crows fighting against each other.  
"Yes", he answered. Bruce couldn't hide anything from his butler.  
Alfred sat down on the bed next to him. It was something the old man would never do usually. But he noticed, that Bruce was traumatized.  
He rested his palm on the younger man's shoulder.  
"I can understand, that you don't want to tell me, what exactly he had done to you. But you can't carry this with you forever, Master Bruce", he said sternly.  
Bruce felt, how something broke inside him.  
He began to shiver. His butler was right, he couldn't hold it back any longer.  
" Alfred...the Joker...he...had-", he began.  
Then he hid his face behind his hands and finally allowed himself to show some weakness.  
He sobbed.  
Alfred throw his arms around the crying man, holding him tightly.  
The butler closed his eyes. He knew, what Bruce tried to say, so he didn't asked.  
Never had he believe this could happen to his young Master. Rage rose inside him and pure hate for the clown prince of crime. Deep down, he swore, that the Joker would pay for that.  
They stayed in this position for awhile.  
Bruce could feel the heart beat of his butler.  
He felt safe.  
After a few minutes, Bruce composed himself, wipping some few tears away. He wasn't the type, for just giving up and do nothing.  
"He has Crane's Fear-Gas! I have to find him!", he said.  
Alfred shook his head confusedly.  
"Could you introduce me first? Tell me, what had happened after you have visited the Joker in his cell. How managed he to escape?"  
Bruce told his old butler the whole story.  
Alfred listened quietly, while the young man explained every single detail.  
After Bruce was finished, the butler nodded, deep in thoughts.  
"I see. Well, I am sure we will find him!", he said.  
Bruce blinked surprisedly .  
"We?", he repeated.  
"Yes. Me, Master Dick, and Master Tim should help you!", Alfred decided.  
Bruce stood up and walked straight to his TV, turning it on.  
"Out of the question! This is only about him and me! I'll leave Tim and Dick out of it!", he snarled.  
" But it would be easier, Master Bruce", Alfred replied.  
Bruce didn't listen to him.  
After he had lost Jason Todd by the hands of the mad clown years ago, he couldn't risk to lose another beloved person. Besides, he always prefered to work alone.  
He focused his attention on the news on TV.  
Vicky Vale was reporting about the escape of the Joker and that Johnathan Crane was back in Arkham. But suddenly the screen faded and the grimace of the clown prince of crime appeared after some seconds.  
" Hellooo, dearest Batsy. I hope you're watching. Just want to tell you, that I have your kitty-cat. If you want to see her, then just drop in for a second. You' ll find me on the place, where it all began.  
Oh, and I want to meet you alone. Otherwise, you won't be able to cuddle your kitty again!", the clown gackled.  
Then the screen dissapeared and Vicky Vale was back.  
Bruce gritted his teeth. His whole body shook with rage.  
Alfred watched him.  
"I know, where he is!", Bruce hissed and stamped out of the room.  
Alfred followed him.  
While the billionaire and his butler where on their way to the cave, a thought crossed Bruce mind, because of his nightmare from earlier.  
"Alfred, did you ever have the feeling, that there exist more Jokers than one?", Bruce asked sternly.  
Alfred eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head, slightly.  
"No, Sir. It would be a living nightmare, if there would exist more Jokers than one", he answered.  
Bruce nodded.  
" Yes. A true nightmare, " he said.  
Then he went to the batcave, to prepare himself for the night.

 

7:30 pm  
Ace Chemicals

There he stood. The white devil with the evil grimace.  
When he saw, the Dark Knight came to him, he smirked.  
"Where is she?!!!", Batman roared.  
He approached the clown. Then seized the pale man by the neck and squezzed him.  
Joker's red smile didn't fade.  
Batman punched him. The jester fell on the ground.  
"You just have no manners, Bats!", the clown chuckled, unimpressed.  
Batman bared his teeth. His eyes burned with murder. He could kill this maniac right now.  
Joker seemend to notice this. He stood up and walked closer to the bat. He stroked the man's cheek, teasingly.  
" Oh Batsy, why do you make it so complicated? If you want to kill me, then do it! Just think of it! Everything would be easier for you!"  
Both stared at each other in silence. Batman considered it, although he would never do it. He wasn't a killer.  
"But you need me, right?", the clown whispered.  
Then he ran his fingertips on the man's soft lips.  
"That's why you dont do it. It's okay, because I need you too", he purred.  
When he tried to kiss the masked man, Batman hit him straight at the face with his fist.  
Joker stumpled backwards and hit the wall of the factory.  
He hissed in pain.  
"Tell me, where she is!!!", Batman snarled.  
Joker growled in anger.  
"Alright, you killjoy! Follow me!", he barked and stood up.  
He went through the entrance of the factory.  
The Dark Knight followed him inside the dark hall.  
He bearded the lion in his den.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome:-)

7:32 pm  
Ace Chemicals

 

The air inside the factory, was very muggy.  
Batman noticed, that the old, huge tank, in which the Joker had fallen a long time ago, was still placed there. Although the factory had been closed.  
Never could he forget this one night. This would forever be his biggest failure and curse.  
The hall was lighten in a green and purple colour.  
The clown prince guided him into another room.  
There stood even more bins.  
When Batman gazed above, he saw Catwoman. A false Batsignal threw light on her.  
She was hanging on the wall over one of the tanks, headlong. And she was tied in ropes. The tank, under her, was filled with a green chemical.  
She looked at their direction and smiled weakly.  
"What took you so long, handsome?", she purred. Even in this situation her charm didn't fade.  
"Let her out of this, Joker!", Batman snubbed him.  
The clown turned around to the knight and had a wintry smile on his face.  
" Why should I?", he asked amusedly.  
Batman stormened to him like an angry lightning.  
He seized him on the neck.  
"Because I'll break every single bone of you!!!", the Dark Knight replied in rage.  
Joker grinned and took a walkie-talkie out of his coat, quickly. He guided the gadget to his lips.  
" Hey, Mr. Dogman! Joker here! Cut the ropes on three!"  
Batman looked up and clapped eyes on one of Jokers henchmen, who was appearing on a railing, behind Catwoman. The man, was dressed in a dog costume and held a sharp knife in his right paw.  
"One..."-, Joker started. The thug prepared himself to cut the ropes."Two..."  
The Dogman guided the knife to one of the ropes.  
"Thr-"  
"Enough!", Batman thundered.  
He let go of the mad mans neck.  
The clown smiled satisfiedly.  
" Good boy!", he purred. Then he adjusted his purple trench coat.  
" If you behave, your Kitty-Cat wont fall in this wonderful chemical.  
You should know, that this soup is a mix of Scarecrows toxin and my own. The results must be very funny, don't you think?", the jester laughed.  
" I thought a cat would be the best test subject for this. I wonder, what her worst fear is? Maybe...a dog?"  
The clown pointed to his henchman and burst out in loud, insane laughter.  
" Why do you introduce her into this!?", Batman asked in rage.  
Jokers eyes sparkled devilishly.  
"Good question, kiddo! It' s easy", he began and paced up and down in the room.  
"After she had stolen my thunder in the university, I realized, that every time we both play a game, one of your stupid little 'friends' destroy our interactions! I'm done with that!!!!", Joker roared angrily and stomped with his foot. His white face went red.  
"Let me guess! You want me for her, right?", Batman growled in frustration.  
"Sounds very nice!", Joker chuckled. He laid his index finger on his chin and pretended, that he was thinking about that.  
"Yes. I will let her go. But only if you hand yourself over to me!"  
A dark grin spread over the clowns face.  
Catwoman started to chuckle.  
"Nice try, Joker! But Batman will never do something stupid like this!!!", she shouted.  
"Of course he will! He is soft, because of you all! As long he has you and the snotty-nosed brats , I hold all the aces against him! Face it, Bats! You're better of alone!", Joker snapped miffedly.  
Batman bristled with anger.  
But suddenly, he noticed a silhouette of a person, who was dressed in red and yellow, outside in front of the window, behind Joker.  
Robin.  
Alfred must have informed his young comrade, Batman thought.  
Characteristic of his loyal butler!  
Now he had a plan. He could distract this maniac, while Robin could safe Selina.  
His eyes looked back at Joker.  
The clown hadn't taken notice of Robin's presence yet.  
"Alright, Joker", Batman said, calmly.  
Joker looked surprise for a short second. But then he smirked. Catwoman shook her head with disbelief.  
"Batman don't-", she warned.  
" Shut up!", Joker snarled at her.  
When his wild, green eyes met Batmans blue pupils again, his facial features turned from anger to joy.  
"Come with me, Bats!", the clown purred. He offered his right hand to the masked man.  
Batman looked back to the window.  
Robin was gone.  
A short smile spread over the knights face.  
"I have a much better plan!", Batman replied."Lets get it over with!"  
Then he started to undressed his armor in front of them.  
Jokers and Selinas eyes widened with surprise and shock.  
"Hey...um..Bats? What are you doing?", the jester asked nervously.  
The clown prince hadn't seen this coming.  
Batman undressed his oversuit, until he was half naked. His chest was completly bare.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?", the Knight asked.  
Joker starred at him with hunger and desire but also with confusion.  
"Well...um yes...but you're joking, right?", he mumbled unsurely.  
"I dont make jokes!", Batman hissed.  
His blue eyes looked around to find a comfy place. Then he noticed a few, old bubble wraps. He picked some up and spread the material over the floor.  
Then he laid down on the bubble wrap and parted his legs, a little.  
Joker and Catwoman couldn't believe that this was really happening.  
Joker started to giggle like a stupid teenager girl.  
"Well...if you want it so badly...how could I say No" he answered happily.  
He approached the Dark Knight. Then he throw himself between Batmans strong legs.  
" Finally you're talking sense, Batsy!", the maniac snickered and began to scratch the knight's naked chest with his fingernails. The Joker admired the many scars on the man's body and paid special attention to it.  
"You know what...?", the maniac began.  
He bend his head down to Batman's hidden ear.  
"I know, who you are behind that little mask of yours", he whispered demoniacally .  
Batman's eyes widened in terror.  
"You lie!", he growled.  
Joker snickered.  
Batman grimaced slightly, in uneasiness when the clown fondled his crotch. He blushed slightly. He could never get used to the clown's cold touches.  
But he had to safe Selina.  
"You bet! You'll find my card, inside your comfy Batcave. But babe don't you panic! It will be our secret", Joker promised and licked his covered ear.  
Batman was reduced to silence.  
Finally, he could take a glimpse of Robin, who was right behind Mr. Dogman by now, on the railing.  
Joker tried to kiss Batman on his lips, but before he could make contact, the Dark Knight slogged him with his whole fist, straight at the face.  
Joker groaned in agony and rolled backwards. His nose bled.  
At the same time, Robin kicked Mr.Dogman, forcing the man to fell on the floor painfully.  
The thug howled like a crybaby.  
Then he passed out.  
Joker's eyes burned in rage. He turned his head to Robin's direction.  
The Boy Wonder freed Catwoman with ease.  
The mad clown burst out with pure rage.  
" Nooo!", he screamed and put his pistol out of his coat. He began to open fire. He shot at Robin and Catwoman. But they could dodge the bullets.  
Joker's next attack was interrupt by a hard blow on his back.  
Batman kicked at him.  
Joker shrieked and flew forwards. He chrushed on the ground.  
Batman jumped on his back and held him down.  
"I have enough of this 'Dance'!!!", the Dark Knight roared and bared his teeth.  
Joker squirmend under him in vain.  
" And I have enough of your stupid Sidekicks!!!", the clown barked and spat blood.  
Robin cuffed Mr. Dogman.  
Then he and Catwoman approached Batman and the Joker.  
" I'm not a Sidekick!", Selina hissed and showed her claws.  
"Me neither!", Nightwing shouted from the railing. He came out of sudden and jumped down on the floor to join the group.  
"You're late! The show is over!", Tim smirked.  
Nightwing groaned in dissapointment.  
Batman cuffed the mad clown.  
"It's over Joker!", he hissed.  
Joker shook his head. When he and Batman stood up, the clown gave every single person a short, murderous glare.  
"You all made a big mistake! This is just the beginning! "You'll pay for that!!!", he cursed darkly.  
Batman dressed himself, then he grabbed the clown roughly on his arm and picked Mr. Dogman up, throwing the huge man over his shoulder.  
"I'll bring the Joker and his footman back to Arkham. You should inform Gordon about this chemical!", he ordered.  
Then he and the clown went through the exit.  
Nightwing and Robin looked after them.  
"He really should learn to say 'Thank You'! Dont you think?", Dick said amusedly.  
" It'll be a cold day in hell when this happens.", Tim answered sternly.  
Catwoman rolled her eyes.  
" Well... I've better things to do, kiddos! Ciau!", she said.  
Then she jumped out of the window and dissapeared in the dark of the night.  
Robin was deep in thoughts, because of the situation, from earlier.  
He couldn't make head or tail of Joker's obsession with his mentor.  
"Whats wrong, Timmy?", Dick asked.  
"Joker...He wanted to kiss Bruce...", Tim answered and grimaced with disgust.  
"For real???" Dick shouted in surprise.  
Tim nodded.  
"What the hell???" Nightwing shook his head. He hadn't a good feeling about this.

 

8:34 pm  
Wayne Manor/ Batcave

Bruce Wayne came home, after he had arrested the Joker back in Arkham Asylum. He drove with his Batmobile into the Batcave.  
The billionaire thought about the clown, while he changed his clothes.  
The Joker had been very quiet, on the road to the asylum. He hadn't even blinked.  
And a quiet Joker was never a good sign.  
Bruce started to scan the area of his cave. He tried to find the card, which the clown prince had mentioned earlier. But he couldn't find any one. The clown must have told him a lie!  
Bruce let out a sigh of relief.  
He went into the elevator, which lead to his living room inside his mansion. He pushed the button.  
He felt extreme exhausted.  
The billionaire massaged his tired eyes.  
He hoped the Joker would stay in Arkham for good this time.  
But he knew that it wasn't this easy with the crazy clown.  
When the elevator arrived, he walked out.  
Alfred awaited him already.  
" So..I suppose, that the Joker is back in prison?", he asked.  
Bruce nodded tiredly.  
Alfred watched him for awhile with worry eyes.  
"I think you should rest, Master Bruce", he said.  
"Sounds good", Bruce said and smiled softly.  
Nothing in this world could prevent him from that.

 

At the same time  
Arkham Asylum

The Joker laid on his cot inside his prison cell and gazed at the ceiling.  
He heard his cell neighbor, who was screaming and laughing to himself.  
"Home sweet Home", Joker cursed.  
He was dressed in his white, usual straightjacket. His green mane was a real mess. And his body was in pain, because of the blows. Besides he still had a nosebleed and a black eye.  
He felt betrayed and misunderstood.  
Why couldn't Batman see, that he need him more than any other person on this whole planet?  
The clown was tired of the man's pig-head.  
All because of those snotty-nosed brats. They were a real thorn in his side.  
But he wouldn't give up so easily.  
He had to show Batman his view of the world.  
He would even ripped his own face off, in order to prove it, the big, stubborn skull of his beloved nemesis.  
Jokers eyes sparkled devilishly, because of that thought.  
Why not?  
A new, better plan formed in his disturbed mind immediately.  
This new plan would include all of the Batfamily. Even Gordon would play a part.  
" I really love family celebrations!", Joker laughed darkly. He closed his eyes after awhile.  
Then he fell in a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't really an end. You should read the comics "The death of the family", by the great Scott Snyder.  
> I can't believe, I really finished this stupid fanfic XD  
> Maybe I'm going to write a new story with Batjokes. (Don't know yet.)  
> Many thanks to everyone, who followed this fic till the end!<3<3<3  
> Wish you a merry christmas!!!


End file.
